Sel et Moka
by Felindra
Summary: Camus est un Homme de Lettres. Ce que le chasseur moyen traduit par "Si il y a le moindre petit problème c'est là qu'il faut appeler même si c'est le réveiller à 3 heures du matin pour une broutille". Milo est un chasseur, MAIS il est bien au-dessus de la moyenne et a les principes qui vont avec. Il attend l'après-midi avant d'appeler, lui.


**Disclaimer:** les personnages de Saint Seiya (par Masami Kurumada) et Supernatural (créé par Eric Kirpke) ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne retire aucun profit non-autorisé de mes écrits, etc etc,

**Personnages:** Camus, Milo, mention d'autres personnages de Saint Seiya.

**Rating:** K+ parce qu'on ne peut jamais être trop sûrs avec Supernatural et Saint Seiya.

**Notes:** Oui, ça fait longtemps. Non, je n'ai pas abandonné "L'âme des pirates". Oui, je la terminerai. Oui, il y aura sans doute une suite à cet OS. Non, je ne pense pas faire se rencontrer les personnages des deux univers. L'idée m'est venue alors que j'ai remarqué que Ikki et Shun ressemblaient beaucoup à Dean et Sam et une discussion avec Skad sur tumblr m'a conduit à cette fic. Où Camus est un Homme de Lettres et Milo, Ikki et Shun des chasseurs, Shaina est le shériff de la ville de Camus. Toutes autres questions et reviews seront appréciées, merci.

Enjoy le désastre!

* * *

**Sel et Moka**

Si on téléphone aux gens avant qu'ils aient eu leur premier café, ils auront souvent envie de tuer . Camus aura juste envie qu'un monstre sanguinaire aux dents pointues soit sur le point d'arracher une jambe à son interlocuteur.

Il y a une raison très simple à ça: les seuls personnes qui l'appellent sont soit des chasseurs ayant besoin d'un renseignement vital de toute urgence, soit des flics qui veulent savoir si cette investigation particulière du FBI est bien approuvée par les supérieurs des agents posant de drôles de questions.

Or, essayez de cacher efficacement votre accent français et de passer pour un commandant Américain quand vous êtes encore à moitié endormi, vous ferez moins les malins.

Le coup de fil de ce matin, c'est un trio de chasseurs persuadés d'être tombés sur un monstre exceptionnel qui résisteraient aux méthodes habituelles et ce n'est qu'après une vingtaine de minutes de questions aux réponses très vagues que Camus comprend que ce n'est pas une variété rare de Kistune, c'est une Shtriga, comment peut-on confondre les deux, merde.

Les appels de ce genre sont plus fréquents qu'on pourrait le croire. A chaque fois Camus se jure de ne plus jamais jouer les informateurs pour des chasseurs…et puis un appel vraiment urgent arrive, c'est vraiment une question de vie ou de mort, et s'il ne réagit pas vite des personnes meurent, ce qui le pousse ensuite à amasser encore plus d'informations, pour éviter que ça ne se reproduise.

Mais les jours comme celui-ci, quand il a encore fait une nuit blanche pour archiver la section "Mythes et Légendes de Mésopotamie", tout ce qu'il veut c'est soit un café pour tenir debout, soit qu'on lui foute la paix le temps de sa sieste; vu qu'il doit tenir sa librairie, ce sera donc le café…

…qu'il se rappelle avoir fini la veille juste au moment où il ouvre la boîte.

Vie de merde.

* * *

Un avantage à vivre seul et tenir sa propre librairie, c'est que Camus peut se permettre les horaires les plus extravagants et s'en tirer sans aucun souci; une insomnie qui le garde debout deux jours? Il met un panneau "fermé" sur la porte et va dormir quelques heures. Un travail de recherche impromptu? Il change les horaires affichés à l'entrée et va dans l'arrière boutique (à accès très restreint) pour se plonger dans sa vraie bibliothèque d'Homme des Lettres. Un manque de café? Le supermarché est à un quart d'heure: soit il n'aura pas de client entre-temps, soit ils reviendront.

Il fait quand même la gueule devant les marques des soi-disant "cafés" du supermarché le plus proche. Foutue ville de péquenots qui n'a que du Nescafé.

Quand il finit par revenir (après avoir échappé à une de ses gentilles vieilles voisines qui veut lui "présenter quelqu'un" et n'a toujours pas compris qu'il est pédé comme un phoque), son instinct d'ancien chasseur l'alerte dès qu'il a passé sa porte de son appartement au-dessus de la bibliothèque.

Ça et les bruits qui viennent de la fenêtre du salon qui ne sont clairement pas dus aux vent ou aux branches.

Bougeant le plus silencieusement possible, Camus se dirige vers la cuisine juste à côté de l'entrée et récupère son Beretta planqué dans le panier à pain, l'arme rapidement et se place en position, les deux mains crispées dessus et prêt à bondir.

Même si sa maison est bardée de toutes parts de protections, sel, argent, fer et pentacles , il sait qu'il suffit d'une petit erreur pour y laisser sa peau. Et il y tient à sa peau, merci bien.

Fermant les yeux pour mieux écouter les craquements, il compte silencieusement à rebours.

_3…2…1…_

Le fracas épouvantable de 7 encyclopédies, 4 ans de magazines télé , 3 classeurs bourrés à craquer de documents et une caisse remplie de Lego s'effondrant sur l'intrus en lui arrachant un cri de douleur confirme que passer des heures à préparer l'échafaudage piégé, calculé pour ne tomber que si on entre en passant par la fenêtre, ça finit par payer.

Sauf qu'au lieu de profiter de la distraction pour vider son chargeur sur l'intrus, il lève les yeux au ciel et secoue la tête avec un léger sourire parce qu'il reconnaîtrait la voix qui chouine depuis le salon entre mille.

"Aïeuh."

Rangeant son flingue dans sa ceinture, il s'avance dans le salon. Vautré au milieu du bazar, son ami et plus fréquent squatteur pleurniche faussement en se tenant le nez.

"Ca t'apprendra à ne pas sonner à la porte, Milo.

-Moi aussi j'suis content de te voir. T'as pas un truc frais? J'suis sûr que je me suis fait une fractuuuuuure!"

* * *

Pendant que Milo presse un sac de glaçon sur sa bosse après s'être affalé sur le canapé, Camus commence à rassembler le fatras, soupirant à l'idée du nombre d'heures qu'il lui faudra pour tout remettre en place.

"C'est pas une façon d'accueillir les gens, _damnit_, je voulais juste te faire une surprise!

-Je t'en donnerai des surprises moi. Un jour, je tirerai avant de poser les questions parce que je t'aurai pris pour un démon ou un rugarou. Ou du moins c'est l'explication que je donnerai aux autres chasseurs.

-T'oserais pas, mon glaçon, j'te manquerai trop, et tu n'aurais plus personne pour te rappeler qu'il existe une chose appelée le "monde extérieur".

-Plus personne? Hmm, voyons voir. Shina, Marine…

-Elles seraient trop occupées à chercher à me ramener d'une façon ou d'une autre!

-Ikki et Shun….

-Quoi, ils se sont toujours pas fait bouffer par un loup-garou ces deux-là?

-Sans compter mes voisins, les chasseurs que je renseigne tous les jours, les autres Hommes de Lettres avec qui je garde contact …

-Donc en fait…j'te manquerai pas du tout?!

-Hm, je pense que je pourrais supporter ta perte en me rappelant la vitesse à laquelle tu descends mon garde-manger quand tu es de passage.

-Tss. Quand je pense au beau café que je t'ai ramené… espèce de glaçon ingrat!"

Le mot "café" pique la curiosité de Camus et le fait se retourner: seule visible au-dessus du canapé, la main de Milo agite un paquet de Moka Harrar.

A la vue d'une telle merveille, il oublie complètement les encyclopédies et arrache presque la merveille des mains de son ami, osant à peine y croire.

"Où as-tu trouvé ça?

-Par l'ami du frère d'une pote d'un mec à qui j'ai sauvé la vie connaît quelqu'un qui savait où trouver une fille qui avait fait un stage avec une connaissance et je suis même pas sûr de parler de la bonne personne. Mais tu aimes le café et tu râles toujours que celui d'ici a moins de goût que ceux que tu buvais en France. "

Ce n'est pas un geste anodin. Que Milo, qui est toujours sur la route entre deux chasses, ait pris le temps de lui prendre son café préféré, provoque une bouffée d'affection que Camus s'efforce de réprimer du mieux qu'il le peut… s'il commence à écouter ses sentiments plutôt que sa raison, il se retrouvera à nouveau sur les routes à suivre son meilleur ami et il ne peut pas se le permettre. Pas après qu'il ait juré de ne jamais le refaire.

Ledit Milo a maintenant la tête posée sur ses bras croisés et le regarde avec des grands yeux de chiots battus.

"Alors? J'suis pardonné pour l'intrusion surprise?"

Camus soupire mais retient difficilement son sourire. Foutu Milo et sa bouille irrésistible.

"Je t'offre le café et on est quittes, ça te va?

-Yes!", s'écrit Milo en se laissant retomber dans le canapé.

Comme toujours, il faut un peu de temps pour convaincre sa vieille cafetière italienne de coopérer, ce qui lui laisse le temps de relancer la discussion sans sembler vraiment la _vouloir _(et parce qu'il n'a même pas pensé à poser la question avec l'arrivée mouvementée de Milo):

"Au fait, qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

-Y'avait un nid de vampires du côté de Denver. Je m'ennuyais, j'ai pris le boulot.

-Tu as eu un problème en cours de route?

-Note l'utilisation du passé. _Y'avait_ un nid, y'en a plus maintenant.

-…De combien ce nid?

-Une douzaine, plus un ou deux sacs à sang ambulants."

Camus marque une pause en entendant ça. Un nid entier nettoyé en solo, venant de n'importe quel autre chasseur, cela semblerait stupidement exagéré. De Milo, c'est non seulement plausible mais certainement la raison même pour laquelle il a pris le boulot.

Il n'a pas gagné son surnom du "Scorpion" pour rien après tout.

Parfois, il se demande si Milo travaille seul par goût ou juste parce que personne n'a les tripes ne l'accompagner.

"Après le nettoyage, j'ai décidé de rendre visite à mon glaçon préféré en lui apportant un petit cadeau."

Camus sourit discrètement mais n'est pas dupe.

"Et la vraie raison?

-Quoi? J'ai pas le droit de venir voir un ami après un travail bien chargé?

-Milo….

-Même s'il y a eu ce trèèèèès léger incident dans ce bar à une dizaine de miles du nid.

-Miloooo….

-Pour ma défense, comment j'étais censé savoir que la nana que j'ai chopé après le billard était la poupette du boss local?

-Milooooooo….

-Et que le mec que j'ai chopé en même temps était son bras droit et qu'ils avaient une politique assez stricte sur qui couchait ou pas avec qui…

-Milo, arrête de parler.

-Eeeet que le boss avait des relations avec les flics du coin mais ça je l'ai compris qu'après avoir un peu cassé sa planque je veux dire il avait aucun humour ce mec et me traiter de tarlouze juste parce que je suis Grec…

-Milo!

-Donc il serait possible que je doive me faire oublier quelques temps et j'espère que j'ai assez de points sur notre carte "amitié" pour réclamer une place dans un lit, le tien idéalement, mais n'importe lequel ferait l'affaire et dis oui Camus?

Même s'il lui tourne le dos, Camus peut sentir le regard implorant de Milo, redoutant d'être jeté à la porte comme un animal errant, et non seulement Camus préfère éviter d'avoir à faire face aux yeux de chiot battu du terrible Scorpion, mais son fou rire montant est plus facile à dissimuler ainsi.  
C'est le grand paradoxe de Milo: autant le Scorpion est réputé comme l'un des meilleurs chasseurs du pays, sans pitié, terriblement doué, ne laissant depuis des années aucune trace qui puisse lui attirer des ennuis avec les autorités, autant Milo semble incapable de rester en dehors des problèmes plus de trois jours quand il n'est pas sur une chasse.

Shaina avait émis la théorie que vu que les seuls crimes qu'on puisse retenir contre lui sont des petits actes de vandalisme et trouble public, mais la plupart du temps pour des motifs ridicules, il serait difficile de le soupçonner de meurtre s'il venait à se faire prendre, et que c'est sa raison pour faire autant l'imbécile; Milo réfute cette théorie et prétend qu'il ne cherche jamais les embrouilles. Puis il passe la nuit au trou une semaine plus tard parce qu'il mettait des cônes de circulation sur des monuments historiques alors qu'il était bourré et a été incapable de redescendre d'une statue, et Camus doit payer la caution ou envoyer quelqu'un le faire si c'est trop loin.C'est ridicule, ça serait affligeant de tout autre personne et pourtant venant de Milo, ça fait rire Camus. Et c'est quelque chose dont très peu de gens son capables, ces jours-ci.

"Alors?", redemande Milo, et s'il se retourne Camus est sûr qu'il ne pourra pas se retenir de rire à la vue de la lèvre piteusement retroussée que son ami fait sûrement.

Il se donne quelques moments de réflexion, le temps de verser le café dans deux tasses, mais c'est plus pour la forme qu'autre chose: sa décision était sûrement déjà prise au moment où Milo a fracassé la moitié de son salon.

"Tu sais où est la chambre d'amis.", finit-il par dire en tendant sa tasse à Milo avant de s'assoir à son tour.

"Au fait, Milo…

-Ouais mon Camus?

-Si tu me réveilles avant l'heure qui me convient, je te colle un pruneau dans le crâne. En toute amitié bien sûr"

La tête de Milo cherchant à savoir s'il est sérieux (peut-être) ou plaisante (très peu probable) vaut tous les Moka du monde.


End file.
